A Second Chance at Life
by Wolfwhisper of RiverClan
Summary: Snowkit was deaf. He never had a chance to live, never had a chance to forge a destiny. He exists only as a memory. But cats in StarClan have conspired, and they've shown him mercy. He's been given a second chance at life, a chance to survive. But never forget that with survival comes sacrifice.
1. Allegiences and Prologue

**AN: Hi people of Earth!**

 **Snowkit is deaf. Therefore, he will not use the same terminology that normal warriors use. For instance, "Teachers" are mentors and "learners" are apprentices. The names will also be different; Brightpaw is Ginger due to her ginger patches, Deputy is Fireheart due to his rank, and Brackenfur is Brave just because Snowkit looks up to him.**

 **Reading the Allegiance is very important as you will probably NOT be able to guess which cats are which at first glance.**

* * *

 **ThunderClan Allegiances (according to Snowkit)**

 **Leader** (Bluestar)-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

 **Deputy** (Fireheart)-handsome ginger tom

Learner, Cloud (Cloudpaw)

Healer (Cinderpelt)-dark gray she-cat

 **Warriors:**

White (Whitestorm) -big white tom

Learner, Ginger (Brightpaw)

Dark (Darkstripe)-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Learner, Freckles (Fernpaw)

Frost (Frostfur)-beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindle (Brindleface)-pretty tabby

Long Tail (Longtail)-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Learner, Swift (Swiftpaw)

Prey (Mousefur)-small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Stripes (Thornpaw)

Brave (Brackenfur)-golden brown tabby tom

Dust (Dustpelt)-dark brown tabby tom

Learner, Ash (Ashpaw)

Sand (Sandstorm)-pale ginger she-cat

 **Learners** :

Swift-black-and-white tom

Cloud-long-haired white tom

Ginger-she-cat, white with ginger splotches

Stripes-golden brown tabby tom

Freckles-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes

Ash-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

 **Kit** - **mothers** :

Golden (Goldenflower)-pale ginger coat (Kits: Claws/Bramblekit and Tawny/Tawnykit)

Mom/Speckles (Speckletail)-pale tabby, the oldest kit-mother (Kit: Snowkit)

Silver (Willowpelt)-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes (Kits: Blue/Rainkit, Soot/Sootkit, Marble/Sorrelkit)

 **Elders** :

One Eye (One-eye)-pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind

Small Ears (Smallear)-gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dapple (Dappletail)-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

* * *

 _Prologue_

Snowkit shifted in his sleep, the sun's rays pouring into the nursery, making it hard to continue resting. He blinked open his wide, blue eyes, and then closed them against the glaring light. A tired growl rumbled in his throat as he got to his paws. He stretched, and then looked over towards his mother. The speckled kit-mother looked worn and exhausted, even in her sleep.

 _I wish Mom could find a little peace, at least in her sleep._

As far as Snowkit could remember, his mother had been stressed, fussing over him and glaring at any cat that so much as glanced at him.

 _The other kits don't get fussed over nearly as much._

But for all his complaining, Snowkit could never resent his mother. She was, after all, the oldest kit-mother in the nursery, and he was her only kit. Let her fuss a little; Snowkit could handle it.

 _I'm her only kit. It's my job to make sure my mother feels needed._

Snowkit puffed out his chest with pride at his self-appointed job. Yes, he would take great care of his mother.

Starting now

Snowkit walked up to his sleeping mom. He pawed at her muzzle, but she only rolled over onto her other side. Snowkit huffed in annoyance, and then proceeded to attack her tail playfully. His thorn-sharp claws pricked the end of her tail. The golden kit-mother's eyes opened, surprised, and then glinted as she saw who her attacker was.

Snowkit stopped, swallowing; he was suddenly worried his mother might be angry at his antics. But her eyes shone with amusement, and she waved her tail back and forth. Snowkit let out a happy squeal as he pounced on his fluffy prey.

Snowkit scented a group of cats approaching camp. He stopped playing and left the nursery to investigate. The sun was only a few kitten-steps above the horizon, and Snowkit blinked his eyes in reaction to the dazzling dawn rays. The gorse tunnel rustled, and he jumped as he saw cats coming into camp. He flattened his fur, however, once he realized the cats were friendly. Deputy was the first cat to come into camp; his fiery pelt looked like fire in the sun. Then the brown tabby learner, Stripes, followed by Prey, Stripe's small brown teacher, came through the tunnel. A couple of cats approached Deputy. White, Cloud, and Ginger all had fresh-kill. Snowkit's mouth watered at the idea of eating prey. His mother had allowed him to try his first prey a couple of moons ago, and the earthy taste had intrigued him.

Snowkit snapped back to attention as he saw the other cats leave. Deputy looked like he was also about to leave, but was stopped by Brave. Snowkit had always liked the golden-brown tabby tom; Brave seemed to have a great deal of interest in Snowkit. Not to mention he was always working hard and helping other cats.

 _I wonder if he'll be my teacher._

Snowkit's mother stepped out of the nursery. She looked weary as always, but today her playfulness was masked by an air of determination.

 _Did I do something wrong?_

Snowkit wasn't used to his mother acting so serious. She walked over to him and motioned with her tail for him to sit. Snowkit settled into the firm grass, curious as to what his mother was doing. She dropped into a crouch, her back level, and her tail slightly above the ground. She met Snowkit's eyes with an almost desperate expression.

 _Oh, I get it!_

Snowkit got to his paws, and then crouched in a playful position. He and his mother had done this many times, as well as the other kits. His mother would crouch playfully, Snowkit would copy her, and then pounce and play-fight with his mom. But this time was different; his mother was acting so serious, and seemed disappointed when he crouched playfully.

Snowkit was acutely aware of Deputy's gaze, but when he turned to meet it, Deputy had turned back to Brave.

 _Why does Deputy always look at me like that? He always looks at me funny, like I've done something wrong._

Snowkit turned back to his mother and pawed at her, looking at her with bright eyes, his tail fluffed up as he anticipated playtime. His mother shook her head sadly, and then walked towards the nursery, clearly upset. Snowkit started to follow her, but held back.

 _Maybe I didn't play the game right._

He was distracted as a purple insect with large, beautiful wings fluttered by his nose. Snowkit shied away, and then stared after it.

 _It's so pretty…_

Snowkit pawed at it, and squealed as it flew up just above his head. He leapt after it, pawing excitedly at the lovely violet wings. He was about to pounce when a shadow fell over the clearing.

I think we all know what happens now.

Snowkit looked up, and all he could see was a giant being coming down from the sky, and he felt talons piercing his skin at the same moment his mother and Brave leapt towards the great beast. Snowkit opened his mouth in a silent wail, and then closed his eyes against the pain. He was only vaguely aware of the two cats holding on to his predator. His mother used her free paw to repeatedly slash at the beast's face. Snowkit's sides burned as the beast suddenly released its grip, and the snowy kit fell down, down, down; the ground suddenly rushed up to meet him, and the world went black.


	2. Momma, I'm Sorry

**AN: Okay, so all my life, I thought Snowkit was a she-cat. When I did some research prior to creating this story, it turns out "she" is a "he". So if you notice me calling Snowkit a girl at any point,** ** _please_** **tell me so I can edit it.**

 **Oh, and in the dream sequence, Snowkit can hear. The sickness he has in his flashback is actually what I think caused his deafness.**

 **Pecan Crisp: OMSC I could never forget little Mistlekit, I promise! Actually, Mistlekit was Snowkit's sister, not brother, and her scene in** ** _Fire and Ice_** **was so cute, yet so sad! However, I don't think the interactions in this chapter will be quite what you expected… But thanks for pointing it out and for favoriting my story!**

* * *

Crisp, leaf-fall air drifted into the Healer's den, mingling with the herbs to create a pleasant aroma. Snowkit awoke to the activity in camp. The ground vibrated as paws anxiously paced and kits wrestled outside the den's entrance.

Snowkit tried to stand, but his head was throbbing, and the tears in his sides burned with a fire that made him gasp. He could just see the other kits playing outside in the dead leaves. Golden's kits, Tawny and Claws, were wrestling and chasing each other's tails.

 _Tawny's all right, but Claws is a huge meanie!_

Snowkit glared at Claws through the half-burnt fern tunnel, remembering how Claws had attacked him. Speckletail had finally allowed Snowkit to play with the other kits. When he had walked over, the other kits had stopped playing, and Claws had pounced on him. Claws held Snowkit down with his long, curved claws, and wouldn't let up until Golden and Deputy stopped him.

Snowkit exhaled slowly, frustrated.

 _Why does everyone, even the other kits, treat me like I'm different?_

Snowkit scented Deputy, and saw him poke his head into the den. He looked around quickly, nodded to Snowkit, and then retreated.

 _Deputy acted like he was looking for something, or someone. Was he looking for Healer?_

Snowkit lifted his head the tiniest bit, but lied it back down as the pain came back. He tried to scent Healer, and then waited to feel her paw steps vibrating the floor. He waited for something to indicate her presence. Nothing stirred.

Snowkit began breathing rapidly as worrisome thoughts raced through his head.

 _Surely Healer won't be gone long? She'll come back to heal me, right? She wouldn't abandon me._

Snowkit hated being treated by Healer. The last time he was being treated, he had felt so sick, and it was the last time he had seen his sister.

Paw steps vibrated the ground, and Snowkit's mother walked into the den. She looked even more strained than usual, and Snowkit knew it was because of him. His mother walked over to him, and almost immediately began grooming the top of his head. Snowkit pulled away, his head still aching from the day before. His mother looked hurt, and then curled herself protectively around her son. Her breath ruffled Snowkit's fur as she sighed softly. Snowkit snuggled in, sorry for making his mother feel bad.

 _Momma, I'm sorry I pulled away._

 _Momma, I'm sorry I hurt you._

 _Momma, I'm sorry I ever complained about being fussed over._

 _Momma, I'm sorry I was the only kit in the clearing._

 _Momma, I'm sorry I didn't see the beast in time._

 _Momma, I'm sorry I'm different._

Snowkit closed his eyes tightly, sorry for even bringing up the thought. He could never shake this feeling of being different, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise. There was a time, when he was very young, when he felt normal. He could remember being in the nursery, and there were small vibrations. Sometimes, if he pricked his ears, these vibrations made words come into his head. But this happened a long time ago, before the fire and Mistlekit's death.

 _Is that how I'm different? Are other cats able to understand these vibrations?_

Snowkit flicked his ears, trying to get rid of these thoughts.

 _Of course I'm normal. It would be stupid to think cats can make sense of vibrations. Vibrations are just vibrations, nothing more._

Snowkit nestled against his mother, slowly breathing in his mother's warm, milky scent. He yawned, and his pain faded away as he slipped into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Snowkit's pelt felt like it was on fire, and his head throbbed sharply. Beside him, his sister Mistlekit sniffed softly, and let out a pitiful sneeze. A ways off, Swiftpaw rolled over in his sleep, moaning softly.

Snowkit shared a moss nest with Mistlekit, the bracken above their heads making the sunlight seem patched and broken.

Mistlekit's runny eyes blinked, and her chest rose and fell weakly. Snowkit reached over and nuzzled her, trying to comfort her, but making his stiff neck throb with pain.

The cat who was trying to heal them, Yellowfang, came over with more nasty plants. Their sharp smell hit the back of Snowkit's throat. He recoiled as she walked over toward him, knowing she would make him swallow the herbs.

Yellowfang placed the small, yellow flowers in front of Snowkit's muzzle, and he lapped them up, the sickly-sweet taste making him gag. Yellowfang then placed some herbs in front of Mistlekit, this time adding a leafy, green plant, whose aroma made Snowkit's mouth water.

Mistlekit pushed the plants away with her paw, and then rolled over onto her other side, sniffling. Yellowfang growled softly, and tried placing the herbs in front of Mistlekit's muzzle again. When there was still no response, Yellowfang sighed, and proceeded to give Swiftpaw his herbs.

Snowkit sniffled softly, and turned to look at his sister. She was nearly motionless; the only sign that showed she still lived was the faint rise and fall of her chest.

His mother walked over to where her kits lay, her pelt looking ragged and unkempt. Snowkit heard her walking over to the bracken, and she gave both he and Mistlekit a small lick on their heads. Then she walked over to where Yellowfang was sorting her herbs.

Their words seemed fuzzy and distant to Snowkit, like a fox-length of thick fog separated him from the other cats.

"They will recover?" His mother questioned Yellowfang, and the old she-cat sighed.

"I'm honestly not sure. Mistlekit has a really bad case of greencough, and Snowkit… I'm not sure what Snowkit has, but he seems to be in the same state as his sister."

His mother sighed softly, and shook her head. She walked away quietly, her grief obvious. Yellowfang finished giving Swiftpaw herbs, and tried to convince Mistlekit to eat the catmint once more.

The scent of mouse traveled over to Snowkit, and the tom-kit turned to see Fireheart approaching Yellowfang with prey in his mouth. Mistlekit sniffed, and blinked at Yellowfang with runny eyes.

Yellowfang and Fireheart were talking, but Snowkit couldn't hear what they were saying, despite how close by they were.

 _Why can't I hear well anymore?_

Yellowfang gave a small nod towards Mistlekit, and Fireheart approached the dark tabby she-kit. Mistlekit coughed, her small chest heaving. Fireheart pushed the bundle of herbs towards the gray kit, but she was determined not take them. Snowkit could barely hear the words as Fireheart mewed softly.

"If you want to be a warrior, you'll need to get used to swallowing these herbs."

 _I_ _took my herbs; does this mean I'll be a good warrior?_

Snowkit puffed out his chest in pride, but Fireheart ignored him as he continued persuading Mistlekit to swallow the herbs.

"When you make your trip to the Moonstone, then you'll have to eat herbs that are far worse."

Mistlekit turned to look at him, her eyes half-closed. Fireheart urged her, "Think of it as practice for when you become a warrior." Mistlekit hesitated, and then took a tentative mouthful. Fireheart walked away, Yellowfang said a few words that Snowkit couldn't hear, and both the cats left.

Snowkit suddenly felt very dizzy, and his tail slapped the ground as the sickness overwhelmed him.

He woke up, and the sun just began peaking over the horizon as Snowkit blinked open his eyes. His fever was gone, and his severe headache had been reduced to a light aching. But something seemed wrong; the clearing seemed too quiet. Snowkit flicked his ears, trying to get rid of the slight ringing that sounded in the back of his mind. Snowkit slowly got to his paws, stretching cautiously, then looked around. He could see Mistlekit, and immediately sensed something was wrong. He couldn't see her breathing, and her amber eyes were glazed over.

Snowkit began panicking, and looked around for Yellowfang. He could see the skinny gray she-cat walking over, her eyes lighting up in surprise as she saw Snowkit walking around. He tried to run up to her, but was almost overwhelmed with dizziness as he took a few steps toward her.

Yellowfang walked up to him and sniffed, searching for lingering signs of illness. Snowkit tried to tell her about Mistlekit, but couldn't get the words out.

 _What's wrong with me? Why can't I hear anything, or say anything?_

Yellowfang looked confused, and then walked past him, heading towards her other patients. Snowkit walked after her, hoping she could heal his sister.

Yellowfang stopped at Mistlekit's nest, and gently sniffed the she-kit. She bowed her head sadly, and then headed towards the nursery. Snowkit walked up to his sister and nuzzled her small, soft ears.

 _Please get up. Mom will want both of us to be feeling better, not just me._

Snowkit jumped as his mother suddenly ran past him, her golden pelt radiating fear. She sat down by her deceased kit's side, shocked, and then threw her head back in a soundless wail. Snowkit walked up to her and leaned against her side, trying to comfort his grieving mother.

 _It's okay Mom. I'm sure Mistlekit will get up soon. She probably just needs to sleep off the sickness, like I did. I know she'll get up soon…_

* * *

Snowkit woke up to the heat of the sunhigh sun. His mother had left, so Snowkit snuggled into his moss bed, curling his tail over his nose. He couldn't really remember his dream, but his heart felt heavy, like he had experienced some great tragedy.


	3. The New Warriors

**Pecan Crisp: Thanks for the reviews! The sickness I was describing was Mistlekit's original illness, just with a few facts modified. I just felt like I had to change Mistlekit's story. I mean, a kit does not get sick, heal, and then never show up again. But even though Mistlekit is gone, I did save Snowkit. I'm actually planning on Mistlekit showing up in a couple more chapters, but she's deceased, so she won't be a main character.**

 **Greystorm: Thanks for saying I'm a great author! Sometimes I have a hard time believing my stories are any good (despite my friends trying to convince me otherwise), so it's nice to see reviewers praising my writing. It inspires me to write future chapters.**

* * *

Snowkit batted at a small ball of moss, feeling bored out of his mind. He had been stuck in Healer's den for a week, doing nothing but taking herbs and sleeping.

Speaking of taking herbs, Healer was approaching, holding the smelly plants in her jaws. Snowkit sighed, knowing there was no escape from his daily doses. He got the same herbs every day; one for his scratches, and one for his headache.

Healer chewed a fat, black root into a poultice, and applied it onto the wounds that stretched along his sides. Then she placed some small, soft leaves in front of Snowkit's muzzle. Snowkit lapped them up without protest, and almost immediately felt his headache fade away. Healer nodded with satisfaction, and then walked away, heading towards her pile of herbs.

Snowkit batted at his moss ball again, and then decided he needed to do something else. He cautiously got to his paws, and then waited for the pain in his head to fade away once more. He padded slowly towards Healer, watching as she separated the fresh herbs from the older ones. He sat a distance away, mesmerized by her dexterous movements. She divided the lush, green plants from the brittle ones, and then sorted the herbs by their type.

Snowkit inched forward until he was sitting beside Healer. She glanced at him curiously, and then continued her work. Snowkit observed the herbs she was sorting. They were very small, prickly leaves, with a faint, sweet scent similar to milk. A few of the leaves were still fresh and completely green. But most had dried in the crisp leaf-fall air, and even the most vibrant plants had splotches of brown.

Snowkit snagged one of the leaves, unbeknown to Healer, who was working furiously. The leaf he had was lush green and full of life. He dropped it gently, as to not tear it, into the pile of other healthy plants. He proceeded to do this again, finding another healthy leaf, and putting it into the appropriate pile. Healer watched his work for a few moments, and then continued with her sorting.

 _It's nice to be useful_ Snowkit thought. _I feel like a real member of the group._

* * *

They finished arranging the leaves, so Healer grabbed a mouthful of flowered plants and began working with those. Snowkit padded out of the den, wanting some fresh air. He sat in the middle of the clearing, admiring the red and yellow leaves on the trees outside of the camp.

 _I wonder why the leaves changed colors. Will they stay that way forever?_

Snowkit was distracted by a flash of brown fur. He jumped a tail-length into the air as Claws tore past him, running towards Deputy and a dark gray tom. Tawny followed him, her green eyes glittering with suspicion. Snowkit stared at the visitor, just realizing that he never saw the tom before. Snowkit sniffed the air; the visitor's scent was a strange mixture of water and rich prey, with a layer of sorrow and grief that made him unique to the other cats in camp. A few more cats walked into camp, but Snowkit ignored them as he assessed the situation. Both Deputy and the gray tom were covered in light scratches, looking like they both needed to see Healer.

Dark walked over to see the new cat, his yellow eyes glinting with hate. He took only a moment to eye the stranger. He growled in a low tone, spat in disgust, and then stalked away. Tawny and Claws stared after him, bewildered. Deputy looked furious, glaring angrily at the dark tom.

Deputy then turned to Claws, blinking at the young kit, opening and closing his mouth. Claws suddenly looked excited, and rushed off to the elder's den.

Snowkit walked up to the gray tom, lightly head-butting his front leg. He looked up at the visitor with large, sky-blue eyes.

 _It's okay. It's not just you, Dark hates everyone._

The gray tom glanced uncomfortably at the kits. Deputy gave a small nod towards Healer's den, and the two toms began padding towards the fern tunnel. Snowkit followed at their heels, curious as to whom the gray tom was, and why he had such pain shining in his eyes.

Deputy sat down as Healer walked over, long, shiny strands hanging out of her muzzle. She pressed the thin threads over his scratches, the white color turning red as it soaked up the excess blood. Deputy looked distracted, but snapped back to attention as Healer motioned for him to leave. Deputy walked out of the den, and Healer began treating the gray tom. She used the same black roots for his scratches as she did for Snowkit's.

Snowkit watched her movements with interest.

 _Healer is so good at healing all of the cats. I wish I could be as important as she is._

* * *

The sun set below the wall of the camp, the sky turning orange with shades of blue. All the cats walked out of their dens and gathered by the High Rock. Leader stood on the High Rock, her blue fur looking black in the sun's red rays. Snowkit lied at the edge of Healer's den, watching as the apprentices were the last to join the crowd.

Cloud strolled out of the elder's den towards his teacher, looking excited. Deputy murmured in the white cat's ear, but was interrupted by Leader motioning for Cloud to come up to the High Rock.

Snowkit watched curiously, unsure as to what was going on.

Leader began opening and closing her muzzle, her face unemotional and blank. But her indifference couldn't mask Cloud's elation, and he nodded eagerly as Leader turned to face him. She leaped off High Rock and rested her muzzle on his head, and Cloud licked her shoulder in return. Nobody but Cloud showed any excitement, and even he was starting to look disheartened.

 _Why is Cloud the only cat that looks excited? And what is he excited about?_

The tension in the clearing lessened as Brindle weaved her way through the crowd, looking pleased. Other cats began crowding around Cloud, expressing their shared happiness. The only cats that waited were the other apprentices, who were looking jealous and angry.

 _Why do the other apprentices look so mad? Do the other cats think Cloud is better? Is that what this is about? But why then would the other cats look so uninterested?_

Cloud walked over to the edge of the clearing. He sat into a proud stance, his chest puffed out and tail erect.

Snowkit shrugged, and walked over to his den. He lied down, breathing in the soil-like scent of moss.

 _It isn't my job to figure out these cats. If they want to do stuff that doesn't make sense, that's fine with me._


	4. Snowkit's Declaration

AN: **Allegiances have been updated to include kits.**

 **Hello readers! Sorry if the plot seems to be moving along slowly. I wanted to really explore Snowkit's character before anything too big happens. As said in reviews, Snowkit is obviously really sweet, curious, and overall cute, as kits tend to be. But I also wanted you to see his kindness, compassion, his resentment at being treated differently, and his longing to be needed by his clanmates. The plot will move quicker after this chapter.**

 **Clear Water: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I also thought it was a nice change to explore the world of** ** _Warriors_** **through the eyes of a deaf kit/apprentice. I'm not sure if exploring Snowkit's character in the original series would have worked, since the plot was already so complicated. We have Bluestar's mental state, her kits, the dog pack, Tigerstar, Brightpaw's injury, etc… However, I definitely agree that the Erin Hunters should have addressed a cat with a disability similar to Snowkit's in one of the many other Warrior books.**

 **Enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

Snowkit sat in Healer's den, helping her clean up some herbs he had scattered after tumbling into them, trying to chase a feather he had found near the prey pile. He picked up the hairy leaves and star-shaped flowers, and then placed them into a rock crevice. Healer swept up what was left with her tail, and placed them with the other herbs.

Snowkit turned around when he noticed the fern tunnel rustling out of the corner of his eye. His mother walked into the den, her large paws leaving footprints in the layer of herb dust that covered the floor.

Snowkit got to his paws, and was about to pad towards his mother when he stopped abruptly. He froze; he had a strange sensation that something was different, but he couldn't quite place it. He sat quietly, thinking. His mother didn't seem much different; her golden, speckled fur was as sleek as ever, and her amber eyes burned with the unwavering fire of a kit-mother. Granted, her fur was starting to gray, and she seemed a little shorter, but she was still much taller than he was.

 _Wait, cats can't shrink!_

 _Am I the one who grew?_

Snowkit nuzzled his mother in greeting, and then slowly backed towards a pool as the tabby kit-mother approached Healer. He glanced down, and flicked his ears in surprise. It had been a while since he had last seen himself, and he was startled by how mature he looked. His kitten fluff had given way to thick, glossy fur; his face had narrowed into a pointed muzzle, differing from the flat snout of a young kit.

He glanced towards his mother and Healer, and suddenly a pale ginger she-cat burst through the den's entrance. Sand's chest heaved, as if from a long run, and she motioned urgently for Healer to follow. She gasped for air, her leaf-green eyes wide open in shock. Snowkit's mother and Healer shared a horrified look. Healer quickly grabbed a bundle of herbs, and followed Sand out of the den. Snowkit quickly followed, and was just able to see the tip of Sand's tail leaving the gorse tunnel, with Healer close behind.

Speckles came out of Healer's den. She sat beside Snowkit, using her tail to protectively pull him closer. Cats looked curiously towards the camp entrance, quickly separating into small groups. His mother stroked his back with her tail, and then padded towards the warriors den.

Frost was just walking out; her blue eyes looked tired, and her fur was flattened on one side, like she had just taken a nap. Snowkit's mother approached the pure white warrior, her amber eyes showing a fleeting reluctance. Speckles sat, flattening her fur to seem as nonthreatening and friendly as possible. Her eyes showed sympathy as Frost's expression suddenly became drained of all emotion.

A wild, fearful glint sparked in Frost's dark blue eyes. She ran past Snowkit's mother, heading towards the gorse tunnel. Two warriors leapt in front of her, holding her back. Frost struggled and slashed the air with her claws, accidentally scratching one of the warriors across the muzzle. She lashed her tail, and then collapsed and began sobbing.

White was comforting Frost, who was now crouching low, docile and feeble. Healer and Sand walked into camp; followed by the new warriors Cloud and Gray; and Deputy, his large ears twitching nervously. They were carrying a white and ginger she-cat with long scratches across her muzzle. As they turned to lower her into Healer's den, it revealed a missing eye, and not even the herbs plastered onto her wounds could hide the raw, red skin underneath.

Snowkit suddenly felt sick, and he ran to the nursery. He squeezed under the bramble bush, crouching in the the corner. Silver's kits glanced curiously at him, and Marble tilted her head. Snowkit turned his back to them, not able to get the image of Ginger's torn face out of his head.

 _What happened to Ginger!? What could give her wounds that bad?_

Thoughts raced through Snowkit's mind, and his stomach turned. He lied on the small, mossy bed, and lied on his side, shutting his eyes against the memory of Ginger's disfigurement.

* * *

The bright sun hung high in the sky, it's rays shining of patches of sunlight that warmed the ground and created perfect areas for elders to nap and soothe their aching muscles.

Frost walked out of Healer's den, her blue eyes glittering with worry. Her steps were heavy, and her feathery tail drooping. Snowkit passed her as he walked towards Healer's den. He stopped, hesitating. He wanted to check and see how Ginger was doing, but he was afraid. Looking at her scars would make him wonder what caused them.

 _What in the forest could cause a cat that much harm?_

He poked his head into the den. Ginger lied there, green herbs and silver strands pressed into her wounds. Cloud sat beside her, and he bent down to nuzzle her shredded ear. Her breathing was fast and shallow; she was awake, but very weak. Her one good eye was turned towards him, and her eye met his. She blinked slowly, showing no emotion. He blinked back, looking up as Healer came from the back of the den to put fresh herbs on Ginger's wounds.

Healer saw Snowkit, and used her muzzle to push him away from the den. Snowkit stood at the edge, and then padded away. He headed towards the fresh-kill pile, which was nearly bare of prey as the days grew colder and the sun set a little sooner. He snagged a scrawny bird, and was about to dig in when Leader walked out of her den. This was a rare sight; Leader rarely left her den anymore, only leaving to eat and preform ceremonies.

She scrambled onto the High Rock, and all the cats began to gather round. She beckoned Tawny and Claws forward, and then preformed the motions she did during Cloud's ceremony. Deputy and Brave stepped up to the kits, touching noses. A happy atmosphere settled over the camp, and the kits went to greet Golden and the other cats nearby.

Snowkit took three of his prey's colorful feathers.

 _Silver's kits will like these. There's not a lot of birds anymore._

He glanced towards Tawny and Claws, who tried to act mature, but their excitement was betrayed by their swishing tails. Brave motioned towards the camp entrance, and the cats quickly left.

 _Why are the warriors taking kits out of camp? Isn't that against the rules?_

Snowkit looked around, but nobody seemed too concerned that the deputy and a warrior were taking kits out of the camp.

 _Maybe they're learners now._

Snowkit sniffed.

 _But I'm older than them. Shouldn't I have been made an apprentice?_

 _If they're learners now, that must mean Deputy and Brave are their teachers. But I thought Brave was going to be my teacher!_

Snowkit started pacing anxiously, and then spotted Ginger leaving Healer's den. She stepped extremely cautiously, as if she was afraid even the grass itself would leap up and attack her. She got some prey from the fresh-kill pile, and then hastened back to the den.

 _I don't have a right to complain. I might be old enough to be a learner, but Ginger is past the age needed to become a warrior. And there's no way she can become a warrior now that s_ _he's half-blind._

Snowkit thought for a moment, and then brightened as an idea popped in to his head.

 _Maybe if I act like a learner; make moss beds, practice fighting moves, help Healer organized herbs... Maybe they'll let me become one. I can truly earn my place in the clan!_

Snowkit unsheathed his claws as he thought of his glorious further as a warrior.

 _I'll show them! I will be the best warrior these cats have ever seen!_ Snowkit declared, promising himself that he would not stay a helpless kit forever.

* * *

 **Please Review!  
**


	5. Trying Something a Little Dangerous

**AN: WARNING - Age rating has been changed to T due to violence with "serious injury". Nothing too gory or gruesome, just normal Warriors.**

 **Next chapter will be posted once this story gets 14 reviews**

 **Clear Water: Yeah, I also forget which cats are which. But, since I am the author that is writing about them, it's probably a little easier for me to remember them than for you. But you're right; the more often I write them into the story, the easier it is to remember them.**

 **Stormbreeze: Hey, thanks for the compliments on my writing! I don't think I'll rename Frostfur Frosty, since Frost** **y is already a canon loner, and it sounds more like a kittypet name. But thanks for the suggestion, I appreciate it!**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Nobody noticed._

 _Nobody noticed how Snowkit was trying so hard to fit in; now that he was standing over the cat's cold, broken body, his white paws stained red, Snowkit could only repeat the events of this morning in his mind. His only wish was that he could live the day over, only this time he wouldn't try hunting on his own, or even leave the camp._

* * *

Sure, a few cats noticed his progress. Healer, for one, seemed very happy for the extra help sorting herbs. Ginger watched him from the elder's den as he prepared moss for bedding. Brave looked on curiously as Snowkit practiced hunting. But the cats that needed to notice, none of them noticed. Leader spent all her time in her den, Deputy was fawning over Sand, and all warriors that were not already teachers, they were busy stocking the fresh-kill pile before the cold could chase the prey into their warm dens.

But Snowkit continued his mission. He was helping Healer sort herbs, only this time on his own as his nimble paws moved like lightning. Snowkit pulled apart the stringy stems, and then glanced at Healer. Her sleep seemed disturbed by nightmares and visions, and her lips moved.

Snowkit examined the herbs in front of him. Most of them were shriveled and dry, without the juices needed for healing. The herbs were in small quantities; Healer didn't go out as often to collect herbs anymore, probably because of the cold weather. Some herbs were completely gone, like the black root that healed Snowkit's scratches.

Snowkit backed out of the den, and a rush of cold air cut through his fur. He shivered, fluffing out his thick fur against the breeze. The moon wasn't visible; it was clinging to the horizon as the sun's dawn rays threatened to efface all traces of night. No cat had yet stirred, but Snowkit knew some of them would be up at dawn.

He headed towards the gorse tunnel, then hesitated. His heart pounded in his chest, vibrating every muscle in his being. He had been planning this for a while, but still couldn't believe he was going through with it.

 _I can't sneak out of camp! Or can I?_

He was old enough to be a learner, and cats younger than him could leave camp. So why couldn't he?

 _Because you're not a learner._

Snowkit flicked his ear, trying to get rid of the persistant voice in his head. He tried to believe he had every right to leave camp. It's not like he was just going out there to play; he was planning on hunting, hoping to fill the empty prey-pile. Plus, if there just happened to be herbs lying around, he would go ahead and pick those up too.

Deputy padded out of the warriors den, stretching his back, and then each of his legs. Snowkit darted out of the camp, fearful of being caught. He turned around, and gaped at the sight. Leaves of every shape and size littered the floor, lighting up the ground in fiery hues. A small stream meandered through the forest, carrying a few leaflets in the current.

Snowkit hadn't even taken a couple of steps out of camp, and already the extent of his world had doubled.

He walked cautiously along the brook, keeping his eyes on every movement that could be a threat. The rustle of undergrowth, the limb falling from a tree beside him; Snowkit wasn't taking chances.

A warm, dusty scent carried in the wind towards Snowkit. He inhaled sharply, curious. The new smell didn't seem like a threat; in fact, it actually smelled really familiar. Snowkit ducked under a low branch, disturbing the flaxen fronds. As he lifted his head, he saw a small rodent dart past him. It's short tail disappeared into a tiny burrow beside the stream.

Snowkit dug his claws into the moist earth, frustrated.

 _I thought I recognized that scent! I can't believe prey slipped past me that easily!_

Snowkit sighed. He turned from the stream and headed farther into the forest. The heavy, copper treetops swayed in the powerful wind which could barely graze the land. A couple of shiny beetles struggled over the massive leaf litter, but Snowkit ignored them as he padded on.

 _Beetles are prey for kits. I am a clan cat! I should be able to hunt prey, not just bugs._

A particularly strong wind traveled through the forest, sending down showers of leaves. Snowkit tried to act like a mature adult, just watching a leaf-fall spectacle. But on the inside, he still felt like a little kit. The leaves seemed to be calling him, begging him to play with them.

 _Come play! You don't have to be a warrior. Stay a kit for as long as you can!  
_

 _NO!_

Snowkit used his long claws to rip apart the nearest leaf falling by his face, a snarl beginning to rumble in his throat.

 _I will be a warrior NOW! I am not going to be some stupid kit any longer!_

Feeling upset and disheartened, Snowkit continued to pad past the sandy clearing used for training.

 _Someday, I will use the training clearing. I will hone my fighting skills, and every cat that doubted me will pay!_

Snowkit shook his head. He knew how unreasonable he sounded, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

 _Maybe I should head back to camp. Obviously this adventure isn't going to help my chances at becoming a learner._

Snowkit hesitated, but continued on.

 _The moon's light hasn't even disappeared beyond the trees yet. Nobody will miss me. If I fail my next hunt, I'll turn back._

A bird landed on the ground nearby. It inspected the ground with a keen eye, and began pecking around for bugs. Snowkit dropped into a hunting crouch, and began creeping forward. He was just about to pounce when he felt a twig snap under his paws. The bird turned it's head to fleetingly glance at the white predator. It fluttered away as Snowkit pounced.

Snowkit glanced up to see the bird perched above him.

 _Burning branches! How in the forest did the bird see that little stick break!?_

Feeling utterly frustrated, Snowkit clawed the nearest tree. He lashed out furiously, not stopping until his anger eased, his claws ached, and the bark was covered in many tiny scratches.

He then lied down, sighing heavily. He was watching the leaves fall when the prey scent drifted towards him.

 _Are you serious!? Why is all this prey appearing, in leaf-fall, of all times? Is all the prey in the forest determined to make me seem like a terrible hunter?_

He got to his paws, and curiously headed towards the scent. It was different this time, and upon seeing the prey, Snowkit realized why. There was a line of rabbits, already dead, that stretched from camp to beyond the stream. The scent was fading, so they obviously weren't the freshest fresh-kills. But the scent wasn't as sour as crowfood.

Snowkit started towards camp, but then paused. He started following the trail the opposite way.

 _If I can bury all the rabbits, and then come back for them later, cats will think I'm a great hunter and make me a learner!_

 _Plus, if there's someone stealing our prey, and I catch him, I'll be a hero!_

Snowkit padded on, sensing his confidence returning. He couldn't, however, stifle the feeling of foreboding that welled in his chest.

Snowkit reached a small clearing, and he looked up in awe. A huge pile of rocks lied before him, and the prey scent was extremely strong here. A small pile of rabbits lied outside one of the caves.

Snowkit walked towards the rocks, intrigued. A large shadow fell onto the sandy rocks, and Snowkit froze. A large brute walked out of one of the caves, tossing it's head. It's mouth lolled as it scented a cat. Snowkit crouched low into the leaves, knowing how his white pelt stood out among the vivid leaves.

The dog turned it's head stared straight at the kit, it's mouth drawn back in a menacing snarl. Snowkit slowly backed away, and started racing through the forest. The dog followed, the ground shaking under his paws.

 _Someone, help me!_ Snowkit screeched in his head.

No one could hear him.

Snowkit had a huge head start, but his legs were short. Death was quickly approaching.

He could feel the dog's hot breath at his heels.

Then it was gone.


	6. The Consequences of Survival

**I have officially written a story with 1,000 views! Take that, my friend with Wattpad whose stories have at least 5,000 views each! Sigh...**

 **It's hard competing with your friend who has been writing fanfictions for years now.**

 **Anyway, on to review replies!**

 **WolfFang: Thanks for loving my story! Have a Very Merry Christmas, and I hope your sister has an _amazing_ birthday! **

**Sharpbreeze: Thanks!**

 **Derp: Thanks for reviewing every chapter! You have basically single-handedly (along with Sharpbreeze) made me post a chapter early with your amount of reviews! I have very conflicted feelings about this (just kidding). I know my readers will be ecstatic!  
**

 **YellowBae and Stormbreeze: I have updated! :)  
**

 **Venomheart: I have combined the prologue and allegiances, since it seemed to bother you. And I never said people _had_ to read the allegiances to understand the story. I just said you might not know which cats are which. Have a nice day.**

 **The chapter's pretty long today. I had to get some plot points out of the way.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Snowkit turned around in shock as the dog's presence suddenly disappeared. A patrol of cats had leapt onto the beast, clinging on as if their lives depended on it. Because their lives _did_ depend on it.

Deputy and Cloud clawed at the beast's sides, causing long gashes to appear along his flanks. Sand bit down on the brute's neck, but not quite able to penetrate the thick hide. Brave teared at the dog's eyes, nearly blinding it.

Snowkit simply did what he did best: hide, and stayed out of the _real_ warriors' ways. He watched, horrified, at the cats risking their lives to save him. The same vicious words replayed themselves in his thoughts.

 _YOU caused this!_

The dog seemed to tire; it's movements became less jerky and seemed a little more slow and deliberate. Snowkit held his breath as an electrifying hope coursed through his veins.

 _The dog is tiring! Maybe it'll leave, and this fight will end without serious injuries._

Snowkit's hopes were shattered as he watched what happened next. The dog grabbed the nearest cat's scruff, and began shaking his head violently. The rest of the cats fought harder, so viciously that they could have passed as mad and deranged.

The dog flinched as Deputy caused a wound dangerously close to the eye. He dropped the cat he was gripping, shook his pelt to dislodge his attackers, and quickly fled.

The attacking cats panted heavily and began to crowd around their fallen companion. Deputy bowed his head low in respect, as well as Cloud and Sand.

Snowkit creeped forward, afraid of what he might find.

He cut into the circle of warriors. Brave lied in the middle, his neck torn and his golden pelt covered in horrible wounds. His amber eyes had quickly glossed over.

Despite this, he lied there as if he was just resting in the sun, and seemed as noble as ever.

Snowkit walked up to the fallen warrior, and sat beside him. He bent his head, resting his muzzle in Brave's cold fur. He could feel blood soaking into his white fur, turning his paws red.

Snowkit forced his eyes to close, not able to accept the death of a cat who was just trying to save Snowkit's life. Snowkit could feel tears stinging his eyes, and he threw back his head. He let out a yowl of grief that nobody, not even himself, could hear.

* * *

 _I did this, I did this, I did this_

Snowkit repeated the words in his head as Sand grabbed Brave by what was left of his scruff, and they began to drag him back to camp. Deputy walked beside Snowkit, nudging the white tom whenever he would stray off course.

 _I caused this. I can't return to camp as a murderer!_

Snowkit pulled away from Deputy, trying to slow his racing mind. All he knew was that he couldn't face his clan after what had happened.

 _Oh stars, I can't face my mother after what I did. I just can't do it._

Snowkit backed into the nearest shrub, hoping that the other cats would keep going without him. Deputy turned around and motioned with his tail for Snowkit to follow. Snowkit hesitated, and then ran off in the other direction.

 _I can't return to camp!_

Deputy quickly ran in front of the fleeing cat, glaring at the snowy tom. Snowkit, too tired to argue, turned around and stumbled back to the rest of the group.

They slowly made their way back to camp. A foul scent hung in the air, mingling with the scent of rabbits.

A pale gray she-cat lied at the end of the rabbit trail. Her face was frozen in an expression of horror, and her legs were sprawled out.

 _No..._

Snowkit stared at Brindle as Cloud rushed over to his mom. Cloud's expression changed from sorrow to fury in an instance, and his face contorted in anger.

Cloud picked up the slaughtered she-cat and carried her into camp. Snowkit followed Deputy, his snowy tail dragging behind him.

As soon as they walked into camp, chaos occurred. Cats began to panic as they saw the fallen warriors.

Freckles and Ash ran over to their mother's body, and Tawny looked in shock at her deceased mentor.

Deputy quickly jumped up onto the High Rock. Cats were becoming anxious, and Deputy had to wave his tail to draw their attention. Cats looked up as he began to open and close his mouth. This motion seemed to soothe them, and they calmed down.

Deputy gathered some warriors, and quickly left camp. Snowkit stiffened as he could scent his mother approaching him.

 _Mom, I'm sorry..._

His mother sat beside him. Snowkit buried his muzzle into her fur, drawing comfort from her familiar scent.

 _I'm sorry. I messed everything up. I'll never be a warrior._

 _The one cat that showed interest in being my teacher is dead._

 _I'll never be a_ warrior.

* * *

Snowkit walked through the forest. He scented a cat approach, and Brave fell into step beside him.

Suddenly Brave stopped, and he signaled for Snowkit to halt.

A large hare was munching on some grass nearby.

Brave turned to Snowkit and mouthed a few words.

 _Go get it_

Snowkit dropped into a hunting crouch. He crept forward, aware how much closer he could get now that he had been properly trained.

He got within a tail-length of the rabbit. He pounced, and landed square on its back. He delivered a swift bite, and the hare was officially fresh-kill. Snowkit held up his prize with pride.

 _I am Snowkit, the best hunter of my clan!_

 _Only, I'm not a kit anymore. I'm Snow, the learner of Brave, and the future leader of my clan!_

Brave grinned, pleased with his student. Snow neared the golden tom, dragging the large prey by the scruff.

Of course, as nightmares tend to not have happy endings, neither will this one.

A large brute jumped from the trees. It's mouth drooled from the edges, and it's eyes were wild and untamed.

 _The dog!_

The beast grabbed Brave by his scruff, and began to shake his head. Brave's expression was frozen in horror as death approached painfully slow.

Snow tried to leap forward, but his paws were rooted to the ground. He could only watch, terrified and powerless, as his teacher and role-model was torn to shreds.

"STOP!" A voice yelled. The scene immediately froze. The dog stopped shaking it's head, and Brave halted all movement in mid-air. Even the wind seemed suspended in time.

Snowkit looked curiously towards where the voice was coming from. He stopped trembling as a small gray she-kit approached him.

"Stop this madness! You must not blame yourself for Brave's death!" She hissed viciously, and then softened as Snowkit flinched.

"Who are you?" Snowkit murmured shakily.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Mistlekit?"

"The one and only." Mistlekit grinned.

"Well, Mistlekit, I actually _don't_ blame myself for Brave's death..."

"Don't lie to me! I have seen too many cats waste their lives blaming themselves for what they couldn't have changed. I wanted to stop you from making the same mistake. Imagine your self-blame is this dog," Mistlekit reached out with her claw to graze the dog's fur. The beast quickly disintegrated, along with Brave, and the rabbit that was lying beside Snowkit, "it doesn't exist anymore."

"But if I hadn't left camp, then the dog wouldn't have chased me. Brave wouldn't have attacked it, and-and..." Snowkit choked up.

"Snowkit, look at me." Snowkit lifted his blue eyes to meet fiery amber orbs.

"You have a glorious future ahead of you. You can't spend your life wishing for what could've been. Take some advice from the stars: all the cats that come here have been in situations like yours. All of them wish they would've looked towards the future more, and spent less time longing for the past. It's okay to mourn for lost loved ones, of course, but it's not okay to stop living yourself."

"Really, I have a glorious future? Have you seen it?" Snowkit asked, excitement welling up in him. Mistlekit's eyes glinted with uncertainty, and she hesitated. Snowkit's expression immediately became one of fury.

"You haven't seen my future! You're just lying to make me feel better! I don't need your pity!" Snowkit hissed vehemently.

He continued, "I already know I can't be a warrior! I'm different from the rest of the cats in my clan. I don't know how, but it's enough to make them hate me for it!"

"You're deaf." Mistlekit murmured, her voice carrying in the still air.

"What does that mean?" Snowkit asked, both surprised and confused at the same time. Mistlekit opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a starry gray tom. His fiery amber eyes matched Mistlekit's, although his lacked the kind spark that Mistlekit held.

"I had a feeling you would be here." The tabby tom growled as he approached the siblings. Mistlekit ducked her head, both in respect and false shame.

"Stagleap, this is hardly the time to interfere." Mistlekit mewed simply.

"Oh, but I think it is," Stagleap replied, then continued, "I had to put a stop to whatever game you think you're playing."

"What game?" Mistlekit questioned, her eyes lighting up with uncertainty.

"You're interfering too much in Snowkit's life! His life is his to live, not yours!"

"But if I can give him advice from my time in StarClan, why shouldn't I share it?" Mistlekit argued.

"Because he has to learn these things himself! Let's not forget that if it wasn't for you and your brother, Snowkit wouldn't even be alive! You've already made a decision that could change the future in ways we can't even imagine! All of the ancient prophecies have been shaken to their roots, and are threatening to crumble!"

"He's just a KIT! Your precious _prophecies_ aren't going to be destroyed because we let one kit survive!" Mistlekit contended. She glanced over at Snowkit, who was now staring off into space, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

Mistlekit mewed softly, "Come Stagleap, let's not discuss this here. I think Snowkit's heard enough from us for today."

Stagleap glared at the kit that resembled him so. He padded away, looking back to make sure Mistlekit was following.

Mistlekit walked up to her brother, rubbing her head against his muzzle in a sign of farewell.

"I'll see you again, don't worry." Mistlekit whispered, the playful glint coming back into her eyes.

"What did Stagleap mean, you and your brother saved my life? I though I was your brother?" Snowkit asked, still feeling dazed from the amount of information he got today.

"Stagleap was talking about our other brother. He died shortly before we were born."

Mistlekit leaped away, waving her tail, "Goodbye!"

Snowkit sniffed, and returned her valediction.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Snowkit opened his eyes sleepily, although he didn't feel like he had gotten a wink of sleep. His head spun, and he was having a hard time deciding some crucial information.

 _Were the cats in my dream real?_

 _Or were they just figments of my imagination?_

Snowkit rolled over, looking through the nursery entrance to watch the shadows of cats walking by.


	7. Mistlekit's Promise (and Allegiances)

**AN: Hello! There are allegiances under this chapter. Now that we've had an apprentice ceremony, a couple of new warriors, a few deaths, and a change in leadership, I thought I might need to inform my audience of all the cats' current ranks. Instead of following the timeline of _A Dangerous Path_ , we're moving into _The Darkest Hour._  
**

 **This chapter is kind of a filler, but it'll lead up to an important plot.**

 **Clear Water: Yes, Stagleap is canon. He is Speckletail's father, making him Snowkit's grandfather.**

 **This plot is about to start moving _really_ fast. You're about to find the answer to the question everyone has been silently yelling.**

 _ **Is Snowkit going to be a warrior or a medicine cat!?  
**_

 **This is the last chapter to review and share your opinion. So tell me...  
**

 _ **Warrior or Medicine Cat?**_

* * *

 _A lot can happen in a day.  
_

ThunderClan is now leaderless.

Four cats are now orphans.

Frost lost her kit.

Three siblings lost a brother.

Three other siblings lost a sister.

Tawny is without a mentor.

Should I continue?

Snowkit walked into camp, following Speckles, Silver, and Silver's kits. All of the cats had to evacuate camp after Snowkit had been chased by the dog. Snowkit shivered, remembering the huge brute that had pursued Snowkit, but who ended up killing one of the Clans most valued warriors.

 _Brave, you don't know how sorry I am that your life had to end so abruptly._

If Snowkit thought the Clan hated him before this whole fiasco, they were _way_ worse now. Frost, Brave's mother, glared hatefully at Snowkit every chance she got. Snowkit could see Stripes' and Tawny's fur bristling with anger every time he walked passed on of them in the clearing. The only relatives of Brave that didn't lash out were Ginger and Healer. Perhaps Brave's sisters were the only cats that shared his sensibility.

Even some of the cats that weren't related to Brave tended to shoot some uneasy glanced his way. Snowkit grimaced; it was like they now believed he was untrustworthy and needed constant supervision.

 _Trust me, I am never leaving camp again._

But since Snowkit couldn't speak, he couldn't plead his case. But honestly, his clanmates' strange looks were in the back of his mind at the moment.

His dream came first.

Now, usually dreams are forgotten once he opened his eyes in the morning. So the fact that Snowkit could remember this dream so clearly really spooked him.

Not to mention how odd his dream was.

Dead cats were speaking to him. Dead as in _non-existant!_ There was no possible way that they were real. But they seemed so authentic. And one of the cats there, Stagleap? How could he dream about a cat he had never seen before?

Snowkit remembered the tom's gray tabby pelt and fiery amber eyes. An idea popped into his head, a pretty wild one, but more logical than anything else he could come up with.

It made sense why he would dream of his sister. She probably appeared in his dreams because of how much Snowkit missed her. Stagleap looked just like Mistlekit. He was probably what Snowkit imagined their father looked like.

Dreaming about his sister and his "father" made a lot more sense than the dead actually visiting Snowkit. Snowkit nodded sleepily; his self-made explanation had satisfied him.

Snowkit looked at his home. It was strange to see the dens and clearing so empty, but he comforted himself on the thought that cats would soon be filling the camp.

Prey limped through the gorse tunnel, her claw torn. Healer went and sniffed the dusky-brown she-cat. She led the warrior to her den, moving slowly to match the pace of the injured cat. Snowkit quietly followed, curious and wanting to be helpful.

Healer led Prey to her den, and Snowkit quickly padded after her. He quickly ran into the den, and grabbed an herb before Healer could react. He held a black root in his mouth, and he looked up expectantly at Healer.

 _This is what you used to heal Gray's scratches, as well as my own. A torn claw is kinda like a scratch._

Healer gave a small nod, surprise shining in her eyes. Snowkit narrowed his eyes as he thought about what to do next.

 _Healer chews the herb, and then licks it into the wound._

Snowkit munched on the tangy root, slightly gagging from the taste.

 _If warriors have to deal with herbs, so will I!_

He licked the herb onto Prey's claw, leaving healing juices and chunks of root. He looked expectantly at Healer, pleased with his work.

The dark gray she-cat examined Prey's claw, and she used her muzzle to spread the lumpy herbs around the wound. She grabbed some shiny strands and wrapped them around Prey's claw.

Healer turned around and gave Snowkit a grateful nod. Snowkit bounced away, feeling triumphant.

 _I am going to be the best warrior! Not only will I learn how to hunt, but I'll also know how to heal cats using herbs!_

Feeling more confident than he had in moons, Snowkit padded away, wondering who his teacher would be when the time came for his ceremony.

* * *

Snowkit padded through a moonlit landscape, mist swirling around his large, snowy paws. Shadows surrounded him, but he felt nothing but calm and peace.

Trees were faintly outlined by moonlight, but for the most part, the trees appeared as a single, shady mass.

A small gray tabby approached Snowkit, her honey-colored eyes flashing in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Snowkit meowed bluntly.

"I come on an important mission." Mistlekit meowed simply, then continued.

"You must come with me."

"Why would I come with you?" Snowkit mewed bitterly, "You're not even real."

Mistlekit suddenly lashed out with her claws. Her claws penetrated his chest fur, and a small red smudge stained his milky fur.

"Did that feel real enough to you?" Mistlekit growled, her expression unemotional and blank.

Snowkit rubbed his paw over his wound, and red streaks appeared on his paws.

 _This feels too real to be a dream._

He looked up, and nodded slowly. He was still unsure of her genuity, but he thought it would be wise to play along for now.

"Great!" Miistlekit smiled, her eyes glittering.

She continued, "I have a plan."

Snowkit asked, "What kind of plan?"

"A plan that will give you the future in ThunderClan that you've always dreamed of."

* * *

 **Updated Allegiances (according to Snowkit)**

 **Leader** (Firestar)-handsome ginger tom

Learner, Claws

 **Deputy** (Whitestorm)-big white tom

Learner, Tawny

 **Healer** (Cinderpelt)-dark gray she-cat

 **Warriors** :

Dark (Darkstripe)-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Learner, Freckles

Long Tail (Longtail)-pale tabby tom, dark black stripes

Prey (Mousefur)-small dusky-brown she-cat

Learner, Stripes

Dust (Dustpelt)-dark brown tabby tom

Learner, Ash

Sand (Sandstorm)-pale ginger she-cat

Gray (Graystripe)-long-haired gray tom

Frost (Frostfur)-beautiful white she-cat, blue eyes

Golden (Goldenflower)-pale ginger she-cat

Cloud (Cloudtail)-long-haired white tom

 **Learners** :

Stripes (Thornpaw)-golden-brown tabby tom

Freckles (Fernpaw)-pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes

Ash (Ashpaw)-pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes

Claws (Bramblepaw)-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Tawny (Tawnypaw)-tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Ginger (Lostface)-white she-cat, ginger splotches

 **Kit-Mothers** :

Silver (Willowpelt)-very pale gray she-cat, unusual blue eyes (Kits: Blue/Rainkit, Soot/Sootkit, Marble/Sorrelkit)

Mom/Speckles (Speckletail)-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen (Kit: Snowkit)

 **Elders** :

One Eye (One-eye)-pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind

Small Ears (Smallear)-gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dapple (Dappletail)-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, lovely dappled coat.

* * *

 **Hey, just a reminder: Since Snowkit is deaf, you're not getting the whole story here.**

 **Obviously a whole Clan wouldn't be evacuated because one kit was chased by a dog. What really happened, just like in the real Warrior series, was that Fireheart and his patrol found a whole pack of dogs at Snakerocks. But Snowkit wouldn't know this; he would just know that he was being chased by a dog, and then the Clan was evacuated.**

 **Just thought I would clear it up for those of you who were confused :)**


	8. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

**Hello again, and Merry (late) Christmas! It's time to find out Snowkit's destiny! (well, not his whole destiny, just the warrior/healer decision)**

 **Ooh, I'm so fired up!**

 **Yep, I've been excited to write this chapter ever since I started this story!**

 **Let's do this!**

 **Note: Fireheart is not a leader yet, despite being listed as one in the previous allegiances. However, Bluestar is deceased.**

* * *

Snowkit eyes widened as he stared at his sister. He croaked, "My future? In ThunderClan? What even is ThunderClan?"

Mistlekit purred silkily, "ThunderClan is the group of cats you live with, mouse-brain!"

Her voice snapped into a more serious tone, "I found a way to change your destiny. Your Clan will never accept you as you are. But perhaps with a little... Divine intervention," she grinned wryly, "I can give you the future you deserve."

Snowkit shifted his paws nervously. "How are you going to do that?"

"We're going to convince your deputy of your worth."

"You know Deputy?"

"Of course. I know everyone in your Clan."

"Oh."

A short, but awkward silence followed the tom's quiet words.

The stillness was broken when Mistlekit let out a small snort.

"Seriously?" Mistlekit scoffed, "I'm standing here, holding the key to your fate, and the best thing you come up with is 'Oh'"

"Oh," Snowkit mewed, and then quickly added, "I mean... um, what is a key?"

Mistlekit sighed dramatically, "I swear, you can be impossible at times."

She flicked her tail, "Follow me."

Snowkit bounded towards the small she-kit, not able to suppress the intimidation he felt around the bold Mistlekit. He whispered a query, although not sure if he wanted to know the answer, "Where are you going?"

Mistlekit smirked, " _We_ are going to meet your leader."

* * *

The dark she-kit's fur shone silver is the brilliant moonlight of this land of stars.

They came upon a small, grassy clearing. Mistlekit help up her tail to signal Snowkit to stop.

"We'll wait here." Mistlekit breathed, searching the clearing.

"So, what're we doing?" Snowkit hissed quietly, unsure what Mistlekit was looking for.

" _You_ are going to be giving a prophecy." Mistlekit quickly glanced the area around them, and seeing that they were alone, she ducked down. Snowkit mirrored her movement, crouching behind a small briar.

"What's a prophecy?" Snowkit asked, curious as to how this would secure him a spot in his clan. That is, if this whole experience is real, which seemed less and less likely as time passed.

"We, as in StarClan, have messages to give to living cats in time of need. You will be giving your leader a message warning him of BloodClan."

"But I'm alive! I'm not part of this 'StarClan', and I don't know anything about BloodClan!" Snowkit sibilated under his breath, wary of attracting attention cats from the other, so-called "StarClan" cats.

"That doesn't matter. You'll never be accepted in your Clan without doing something extraordinary. I figured this would be the best way to do that. There's nothing more important to the Clans than a prophecy," Mistlekit paused, "except for, perhaps, prey. And you can't help much with that." She flicked her tail pointedly.

"Hey!" Snowkit protested. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off as Mistlekit continued talking.

"I need to leave. Your deputy is on his way for his leader ceremony. You need to wait until he gets his nine lives, and then you need to say these words: _Four will become two. Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest._

Snowkit paused. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he held his tongue, seeing that he would only have time to ask one. Mistlekit was looking ansty, as if she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to be doing this?" Snowkit inquired, worry creeping into his voice.

Mistlekit smiled, but her eyes showed a completely different emotion, "Don't worry. If anyone is going to get busted, it'll be me. As you've seen, I'm not the most... Popular cat in StarClan. Now don't forget the prophecy. Not that you could, as prophecies tend to stick around. Just don't forget what you're supposed to do." Mistlekit backed away, poised to quickly retreat.

"Wait!" Snowkit said, his voice high-pitched and unnatural, as he watched helplessly as Mistlekit scurried away. A wave of fear hit him as he realized he was all alone.

Moonlight shone through the brambles, causing specks of light to dance across the ground and his ivory fur. Snowkit cowered behind the undergrowth, trying to keep calm and remember the so called "prophecy."

 _So, it was Four becomes two, Tiger... Lion... Blood... Ugh!_

Snowkit dug his claws into the soft, peaty ground.

 _I can't remember the prophecy!_

Snowkit took a deep breath to calm himself.

 _I need to remember this is just a dream. It won't matter if I forget the words, because everything will be alright once I wake up._

He repeated these words over and over again in his mind. Snowkit stiffened as he scented another cat. He peered through the spaces between the briar, and he nearly gasped aloud. Deputy simply appeared as a pale outline, and his fiery pelt began enhancing until he was undoubtedly real. Well, nobody had doubts except Snowkit, who was still wondering if a tough piece of fresh-kill was causing all of these odd visions.

Deputy looked around, his eyes both betraying wonder and trepidation. Snowkit froze, hoping the flame-colored tom couldn't smell him above the cool breeze.

The emerald vegetation was complimented by the dark, navy sky, and the wind that whispered as it weaved through the frond-like leaflets. The cobalt sky was swiftly disturbed by celestial movement, and the stars began to gather and spiral down to the cold earth. Snowkit surveiled the heavenly bodies as they collected to form the silhouettes of felines.

The cats stepped delicately onto the ground, the grass showing through their filmy forepaws. Stars shone in their fur as they faced Deputy. His intense, blazing coat stood out among their gossamer pelts.

One of the cats, a she-cat with ice-blue eyes speckled with stars, leaned forward to rest her nose on Deputy's head. Snowkit's heart pounded as he recognised the bluish she-cat.

 _It's Leader! But she's dead?_

 _Still, Mistlekit is also dead. But Deputy isn't..._

Not sure how to react to this, he continued silently observing. Deputy jerked at Leader's touch, as if a lightening bolt was shooting through his body. Snowkit winced; he had never seen Deputy in so much pain before.

Snowkit pricked his ears as Leader spoke, her voice silvery and echoed.

"Welcome Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy. I always knew you would make a great leader one day. With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

 _Mistlekit mentioned something about Deputy getting nine lives. Is Leader giving Deputy a life? It looks more like she's taking one away!_

 _If this is what it takes to be a leader, then thank the stars I'm not one!_

Leader pulled away, leaving Deputy panting and breathless. Snowkit leaned forward to get a better view, only to disturb the brambles. The clamor of leaves and thorns scraping against each other broke the stillness of the night.

Snowkit held his breath as one of the cats looked over his way. It was a bulky gold tom with thick fur around his neck. His dark green eyes gleamed as he searched the undergrowth. The air was tight with tension for the few moments the tom's stern gaze swept over the briar Snowkit hid behind.

The tom tore his gaze away to give Deputy his third life. Snowkit breathed a silent sigh of relief.

All of the cats stepped forward one by one to give Deputy his lives. Snowkit watched as the last cat pulled away. All of the cats began calling out loudly and cheering with great fervor and spirit.

"Firestar, Firestar, Firestar!"

 _Firestar?_

The cats began fading away, and Snowkit's heart skipped a beat as he realized it was time for him to reveal himself.

 _Mistlekit said I needed to give the prophecy to Deputy after he got nine lives. But could I just not do it? If this is a dream, then it won't matter if I give the prophecy or not._

 _But what if this isn't a dream? That means I have to give this prophecy, if it means I can finally be a part of the Clan._

Snowkit stepped out from behind the brambles. All of the cats disappeared except Leader, Deputy, and himself. A massive hill of bones materialized and loomed over the remaining cats, but Snowkit didn't stop until he stood beside the former Leader. He could feel her fur bristling against his, but she continued facing Deputy.

Suddenly, as if the words had been waiting for their chance to be revealed, his and Leader's voice joined as one.

"Four will become two. Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest."

The metallic scent of blood hit the back of Snowkit's throat. Blood began oozing out of the hill of bones, and it streamed down towards Deputy. It became thicker and deeper until it was like a river, threatening to engulf the cats in its scarlet grasp. Deputy's eyes were filled with fear as he stared at Leader. His gaze flickered towards Snowkit, his emerald eyes pleading.

Snowkit stepped forward, blood lapping at his paws. He felt more power and strength than he thought was possible.

" _Four will become two!"_ Snowkit screeched, _"Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest!"_

And then he woke up.

* * *

 **Timeskip: a few days later...**

* * *

Snowkit shivered, the dampening cold seeping through his thick fur. The season of falling leaves was quickly receding, and the golden leaf litter had given way to crisp, brown weeds.

Snowkit paced in the clearing, bored and anxious. Ever since he had began getting these strange dreams, his once worry-free life was very worry-filled indeed.

When Snowkit had woken up, it seemed as if his hopes had been dashed. It was a dream all along, and he would continue being a purely dependent kit for the rest of his miserable life.

But Deputy, no, Leader had been acting strangely. He and Healer had been talking often, and glancing at Snowkit as they were doing so. But the looks they gave him weren't like the looks of his peers, ones of pity and unease. They were of curiosity, uncertainty... and maybe, a trace of fear?

Leader jumped up the High Rock, and Snowkit looked up curiously. Other cats started to crowd around, their curiosity also plain on their faces. Leader flicked his tail, gesturing for Snowkit to step forward.

Snowkit hesitated, and then slowly stepped up to the rock. Both hope and nerves fluttered in his stomach, and his pulse raced.

 _Was my dream real? Did my dead sister actually help me convince Leader to make me a learner?_

Snowkit sat underneath Leader, wondering if he could dare to hope. He looked out at all of the cats watching him, and suddenly his fur burned as a wave of self-consciousness came over him.

Leader began opening and closing his mouth, with the clan cats pricking their ears and watching intently. Snowkit gawked as he recognised the motion.

 _That mouth-moving motion, that's what the StarClan cats did!_

Leader looked down at Snowkit, and the small tom quickly slammed his jaw into the roof of his mouth. For a few uncomfortable moments, Leader stared at him expectantly, before quickly looking away. Snowkit released a puff of relief.

That relief lasted for about half a heartbeat.

Healer limped forward until she was on the other side of the High Rock.

 _Why is Healer here?_

 _Is she my teacher?_

 _But if she's my teacher, how will I become a warrior!?_

Healer stepped towards him, and he simply looked at her, dumbfounded.

 _This is where you touch noses with your teacher._ A voice reminded him.

He jerkily looked up, and his shoved his nose upward to meet hers. Their muzzles collided, and he pulled back, rubbing his paw over his nose. Tears stung the corners of his eyes.

 _I always imagined myself as a warrior. Hunting to provide for my Clan, possibly becoming a deputy or leader one day._

 _I never wanted to be a healer!_

 _Mistlekit, what have you done!?_

* * *

 **Please Review! More Reviews=More Chapters!**

 **Thanks to all my readers for being so awesome and supportive so far! Basically all of the reviews are variations of "I love this story!" and "Great writing!" and you all are telling me exactly what you love about it. It's inspiring me to write.**

 **So _Thank You!_  
**


End file.
